wfatfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Mariano
Ethan Davenport, more commonly known as Ethan Mariano, is an illegal private investigator from Boston, MA. Despite being raised on a wealthy family, he had something of a rough childhood. He dropped out of college in favor of starting up his illegal private investigation business and has since found a lot of success and high-paying jobs. Unfortunately, he isn't sure where to go from here, and his personal life is a mess. He is portrayed by Hugh Dancy. Personality What it sounds like. Personality. Relationships With Abigail O'Leary Ethan started an on-and-off relationship with Abby when he was eighteen. It continued until shortly after her mother's death in December 2010 by Abby's decision. Ethan still cares about her immensely and is deeply distressed over her apparent fondness for dream-sharing with less than trustworthy folk. He's very curious about what she's doing in D.C. and paranoid about running into her. So, he's investigating her while doing his best to avoid actually meeting up with her. With Annora Hanley Ethan and Annora met a while back, thanks to Annora's living in the appartment complex in which Ethan has his 'office'. It didn't take long for Ethan to decide that Annora's place was essentially his. These days he wanders in and out as he pleases and treats Annora like the closest of friends, while also treating her refridgerator's stock like his own. Recently, Ethan confessed the details of his job to her and enlisted her help in investigating Abby's business in D.C. History He was born in Boston to a wealthy family, his father being high up in a pharmaceutical company (which eventually had a hand in producing shared-dreaming compounds for government use) and his mother generally remaining unemployed. His father was incredibly distant and generally unpleasant. His mother was sweet but far too timid and prone to accepting that her husband blamed her for his son's apparent lack of ability to follow in his father's footsteps. He has always been extremely protective of and affectionate toward his younger sister, Carly. After his mother's death when he was thirteen years old, Ethan and Carly moved in with their grandmother just outside Boston due to their father's supposedly unavoidable, busy schedule. To this day, he isn't entirely certain how his mother died, but he has been told it was an accident.Ethan forced himself into a highly protective, and often restrictive, role in an attempt to shield his sister from the things that would harm her in her state of mourning, but this caused him to become quite cold for a time. He developed a significant hatred for his father. At the age of eighteen, Ethan, somewhat recently engaged in an on-and-off relationship with Abby O'Leary, discovered shared-dreaming while in college studying psychology. He quickly began to experiment with the boundaries of his dreaming experiences. Ethan decided to drop out of school at the age of twenty and began traveling. He quickly started up a private investigation business of sorts- a completely illegal one- using the name Ethan Mariano.Ethan's sister didn't respond particularly well to his absence and his new occupation. Their communication started to lessen as a result. He started to spend the majority of his time in D.C. starting at the beginning of 2009, gradually making fewer and fewer trips elsewhere for business.Starting in 2009, Ethan began to call in favors and perform jobs in order to make his name change more official and separate himself from his family.In the middle of 2010, his grandmother died and his sister went missing. He hasn't seen or heard from Carly since then. Ethan has done business for Irishmen, Russians, Frenchmen, and just about everything in between, from the average joe that had never touched H100 to corporate bigwigs. The progression of Ethan's business through the building of a reputation for being one to get tough jobs done well and without a big mess to clean up afterward has led to his dealing mostly with some major players recently.Ethan has constantly maintained some business with more simplistic, altruistic clients, and he has begun to pick up some business that doesn't require extraction or much/any shared-dreaming. In mid-January 2011, Ethan started receiving offers for extended contracts that would put him on company payrolls for his services. He has turned down any offers that would extend beyond a single job and tie him down, but he has always tried to remain open to working for the same people multiple times, and this has caused him to begin considering new career paths. Upon learning of Abby's presence in D.C., Ethan has begun investigating her activity there while continuing to investigate his sister, as well. His personal investigations have begun to interfere with his professional life. Skills Category:Characters Category:Played By: Dun